Tutorial
Tutorial Located in Main Menu, this will take you through a Tutorial on some of the game mechanics of Rumble Fighter with Confucius and Yui. Players who need extra guidance on how to play the game will prefer to do this. Tutorial can also be reached by creating a player for the first time, after you have chosen Class, Gender and your name you will have the option to do the Tutorial. The Tutorial consists of two main parts: * Confucius' Teachings * Yui’s Training Confucius' Teachings First, Confucius will walk you through the basic controls of Rumble Fighter in the following order: #Move with the arrow keys, double tap the arrow keys to run/dash. (Perform dash to clear) #You can jump with spacebar. You can double jump by pressing spacebar while in the air during your first jump. (Perform double jump to clear) #Z key is to guard, X key is to punch and C key is to kick. (Perform the PPP combo to clear) #(Perform the PK combo to clear) #(Perform the KK combo to clear) #(Perform blocking to clear) #Pressing the punch and grab buttons together will make you grab an opponent. (Perform grab on Confucius to clear) #Pressing the punch and kick buttons together will make you do a panic attack, which can be used to get out of a dangerous situation. (Perform panic attack to clear) #While running/dashing, press the punch button to do a shoulder attack aka Ram. (Perform a Ram to clear) #While running/dashing, press the kick button to do a slide attack aka Slide. (Perform a Slide to clear) #While jumping, press the punch button to do a jumping punch attack. (Perform a jumping punch attack to clear) #While jumping, press the kick button to do a jumping kick attack. (Perform a jumping kick attack to clear) #When your morph gauge (Purple meter on player indicator) reaches 50% you can press A or S on your keyboard to transform into your Exocore. (Perform an Exocore transformation to clear) #While transformed into your Exocore you can use its special abilities, press V or B on your keyboard to perform an Exocore skill. (Perform an exocore skill to clear) #While transformed into your Exocore, you can press A or S to un-transform to change back. (Perform an Exocore un-transformation to clear) #You can purchase Sacred Scrolls and Exocores in the item shop. (Wait to clear) #A warp zone will appear to take you to Yui’s training (Enter Warp Zone to clear) Yui’s Training After completing Confucius’ teachings you will be able to practise with Yui so that you can be ready to fight other players. Perform each task Yui asks for on the Halloween scarecrows, don't worry if the incorrect task is performed on the scarecrow as they will respawn until you do it right. Here are Yui’s training missions in order including Yui's dialogue: Punch Attack (Perform 5 times) Yui: The first mission is to punch, punch, punch! Understand that in most cases, punching is faster than kicking. So be aware of the importance of utilizing hand movements for both attack and defense. Also, you can cast consecutive punch attacks by pressing the punch button continuously, which is a “Combo” in Rumble Fighter. I am sure that we can call it a “Punch Combo” as well. A Punch Combo allows you to hit the opponent quickly, but your opponent can still counterattack after the first punch. The good news is that you can continuously attack if you successfully land the 2nd punch! You might say, “What’s the point of combos if they can be blocked so easily!?” But think of it this way: You can cast successful consecutive combo attacks depending on how accurately you can predict your opponent’s movements. I know you’ll be bored to death if I keep talking. So let’s take a deep breath and start with simple postures. Okay. Destroy the 5 targets using punches! Punch(Basic Key: X) 5 times Kick Attack (Perform 5 times) Yui: Now it’s time to move onto the next mission. What? You wanna try again to get a better result? The lion does not retract its claws when the opponents are in sigh. What I mean is you should practice when you are alone, because time is money! Enough said, Let’s move onto the next mission! Your next task is to kick! Kicking techniques are slower than punch attacks in general. However, you can kick continuously if you land your first kick successfully. So Kick Combos may be more beginner-friendly in the sense. Okay. Destroy the 5 targets using kicks! Can you feel the difference between punches and kicks? Kick(Basic Key: C) 5 times Grab (Perform 5 times) Yui: No matter how many times you hit an opponent, you won’t do much if they’re blocking! So grabbing can shake things up and reduce your opponent’s HP efficiently. In general, you can grab opponents who are standing in fornt of you. Another tip is that you can grab the opponent easily by facing them diagonally. Try to grab an opponent 5 times. Make sure to measure the appropriate distance to grab the opponent as well. Guard(Basic Key: Z) + Punch(Basic Key: X) 5 times Grab while running/dashing (Perform 4 times) Yui: The next feature I’m going to show you is dashing. Dash is a feature that lets you quickly move to a location by double tapping a direction key and hold. Oh, you’ve learned it already? I’m sure that your keen memory will serve you well. So when is the right time to dash? Since you movement speed will increase when you dash, it is useful to close the gap between you and an opponent or to quickly run away from danger. By the way, you can jump further while running as opposed to jumping while walking. Dash attacks have their pros and cons. For instance, you won’t be able to cast basic attacks or guard while on the run. However, you can cast dash exclusive attacks such as Shoulder Hit and Slide Kick. Of course, you can grab while dashing. Why not give it a shot? Grab 4 times while dashing. All you need to do is grab the scarecrow when it’s in front of you while dashing. Dash(Double-tap Direction Key) Guard(Basic Key: Z)+Punch(Basic Key: X) 4 times Ram/Shoulder Hit (Perform 5 times) Yui: Shoulder Hits while dashing allows you to smack the opponent hard! However, be warned that the opponent will have a good chance to counterattack if they guard. Shoulder Hits can inflict a good amount of damage and is easy to use so you can utilize the skill to knock opponents back or as a counter attack. Destroy 5 objects by using Shoulder Hits. Must hit front or sides to knock the opponent and push backward. Dash(Double-tap Direction key) Punch(Basic Key: X) 5 times Slide kick (Perform 5 times) Yui: You can close the distance to hit an opponent. However, the opponent won’t be knocked down by a Slide Kick, so it might be better to use this move to slide past an opponent rather than sliding right to their front. Destroy 5 objects by using Slide Kicks! Slide to the opponent by frontal 45 degrees to attack a weak spot and maximize the impact. Dash(Double-tap Direction Key) Kick(Basic Key: C) 5 times Jump punch (Perform 5 times) Yui: Jump skills allow you to close the distance between you and opponent or move onto higher terrains. The type of attacks that you can only process while mid-jump is called a Jump Attack! Similar to Dash, you are unable to cast basic attacks or guard while mid-jump, but you can still kick or punch to knock you opponent down. Although a Jump Punch can inflict higher damage and give longer stun period compared to a Jump Kick, it is hard to air and land successfully. Well seeing is believing! Time to practise! Destroy 5 targets by using Jump Punches. Also, it would be efficient to practise the right time to jump and change direction while in a double jump. Jump(Spacebar) Punch(Basic Key: X) 5 times Jump Kick (Perform 5 times) Yui: Jump Kicks arethe most common attack to cast while jumping up in the air. Jump Kicks are easier to aim and land successfully compared to Jump Punches. Also, you can kick behind you opponent by double jumping to change your location, meaning you can jump to avoid grabs and damage the opponent simultaneously. Destroy 5 targets by using Jump Kicks. Also, it’s a good time to practice kicking the back of the opponents by using double jump! Jump(Space) Kick(Basic Key: X) 5 times Panic Attack (Perform 3 times) Yui: A Panic Attack can only be used once per round. You can evade enemy attacks if used at the right time. You will be invincible for a short period of time, while the opponent will be knocked back. Panic Attacks can be used while standing or while being attacked by an opponent. In general, Panic Attacks are used to cancel an enemy’s combo attacks. But be careful, you can’t use it while you’re up in the air. So are you ready to try it out? Don’t worry about usage limits while you’re here! Destroy 3 targets using Panic Attacks. Attack Punch(Basic Key: X)+Kick(Basic Key: C) 3 times Exocore Skill A (Perform 3 times) Yui: Simply put, ExoCores callow you to transform and cast various skills. Two types of skills can be used by consuming Mental Focus, while is called “SP”. Often, you’ll notice that some ExoCores will provide specific weapons to used or change the pattern of basic attack skills. In order to use an ExoCore, you must charge you Transformation Gauge. The gauge will charge as time passes by and whenever you attack the opponents successfully Be wary of activation time, range, attack type, additional hits, and much more to utilize your ExoCore most effectively. Also, you can cast well-coordinated attacks with your allies. Don’t forget that you must learn the characteristics of the ExoCore you are using in order to defend against opponents using ExoCores as well. Hit the target 3 times using ExoCore skill A. Don’t forget to check how many times you can cast the skill at your current status. Key(A or S) -> A Key(Basic Key: V) 3 times ExoCore Skill B (Perform 3 times) Yui: Time to learn ExoCore Skill B. In most cases, there is a certain cooldown time once this skill is used. However, some ExoCore skills do not have cooldown times. Also, some ExoCores have combo skills to cast! Hit the target 3 times using ExoCore Skill B. Focus when you’re casting the skill or else it’ll be wasted! Key(A or S) -> B Key(Basic Key: B) 3 times Additional dialogue: Also, another feature is called ExoCore. ExoCores are made out of special gems containing mysterious powers within And can only be used by qualified Rumble Fighter like yourself. According to ancient history, most ExoCores were used for good, such as curing diseases and purifying nature. However, chaotic forces like the Dark Guardians have appeared to destroy and disrupt harmony by abusing ExoCores. We are here to protect our world against those evil forces. Sorry, I started rambling. Are you ready for the next lesson?